1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable stripper and more particularly to a device for removing the covering and insulating portion of an electrical cable.
2. Prior Art
Japanese Patent Application Pre-Examination Publication (Kokai) No. S62-173908 discloses one type of cable stripper that removes the covering of a coaxial cable.
This cable stripper comprises an elongated hollow main body that includes therein a pair of lever-form pivoting elements, a positioning tube mounted on this hollow main body in a rotatable fashion, and a circular cutter cassette installed inside the cover of the hollow main body. A cable is set in a prescribed position by the positioning tube and then positionally held by a toggle lever so as not to be moved. With both side portions of the hollow main body brought into a closed position, circumferential cuts are formed in the end portion of the cable by a relative rotation of the hollow main body and the end portion of the cable about the longitudinal axis of the cable.
However, this conventional cable stripper can only be used for a cable that has a particular diameter; therefore, in cases where cables of other diameters are to be cut, a different cable stripper that fits the cable to be cut must be used. Furthermore, the positioning of the cable in the prescribed position by the toggle lever requires time and effort; thus, the working characteristics of such cable strippers tend to be poor.